The Mad Titan Cardin
by Nicojer
Summary: The Infinity Stones are celestial artefacts that made the Universe itself, all of them are located in where it all began, Remnant. One man, Cardin Winchester, takes it upon himself and his madness to use the godly stones to save humanity by annihilating both faunus and grimm
1. chapter 1

**I don't know what to do so here's a crack fic or something, it's basically where Cardin gathers the Infinity Stones in an attempt to wipe out the faunus and grimm halves of Remnant, or the universe. That and Cardin doesn't get enough fanfics where he isn't some sort of stepping stone into Jaune become more presentable or a CFVY story side villain.** **Totally ripped this from Infinity War, and other Thanos comics.** **Expect the characters to be horrendously OOC, the story abysmally written, blah blah blah.** **I do not own either RWBY, or the Infinity Gauntlet, all copyrighted material rightfully belongs to its respective companies/creators. This is non-profit.**

Growing up, Cardin Winchester knew a lot of things, a massive number of things, one of them was the ability to hate the manbeasts, known as the faunus.

Race, a race above others, his family was a euginist family that only saw the additional animal genetics as... a waste of skin, muscles and organs.

The ginger bully grew up with that, that's how he was taught, and that's as much as he knows, cocky, arrogant, with malicious thoughts here and there.

But then, activists of rights were slowly affecting the generations of the world, race wars, hate crimes, terrorism, Atlas battling the rest of the world, civilization was torn in half as good and evil pass day by day. Good innocent children have to live their lives hoping that the fangs of evil do not bite down upon them, for all it takes is one successful chance in a trillion walks.

On this rise of faunus rights, all the more the Winchesters became... affected, and definitely, more involved.

Cardin on the other hand, the one second in line to the throne, was allowed the backseat, this backseat would be crucial for something...new.

The teachings of his youth were slowly but surely getting under his skin, and mind, and conflicted with whether or not good or evil was done.

Where did the Winchesters lie in the landscape of Moral Sense?

Cardin didn't know, but he did know one thing, Moral Sense, the ability to distinguish what is right from wrong is a key factor in what he believes will be the damnation of everyone against the common enemy.

Unification simply won't work, unifying to defeat the Grimm will only greater body counts, there needs to be a higher solution.

One side was good, the other was bad, and that bad side was sucking up all of the good air. All of the decent food, all of the protection, abusing all the empowerment going on.

Sitting on his bed, Cardin for once in his highschool life read a book out of free will and intent for knowledge. He found it boring to say the least, until legends and history caught his eyes.

It was right there.

The Six Infinity Stones.

That had to be it, right? An answer?

Well, it's time to see.

Cardin read what it had to say.

It said that only three of the stones are found and known where they are placed.

There was a purple one, **Power** , it was captured by his own parents as a gem to hold for their own, believing that as long as they had that they had power, kept more for superstition rather than cosmic intent, it was deemed too dangerous to wield without some sort of protection, that's why the Schnees (being the _generous_ people they are) created a specialized necklace just for it, in trade for some shares. The Power Stone rested lightly there around her mother's neck.

If the other stones can prove something that these aren't simply mythological powers or blessings perhaps this can be a.. stepping stone forward. No pun intended.

Then there was the **Space** stone, Menagerie had it, as a crown jewel nonetheless, this one was said to have actual powers, with cases of the Chief's wife Kali, who wore the jewel as her tiara/crown, being able to cover distance without covering time.

There was a world event to happen soon about peaceful negotiations.

Lastly, **Reality** , Cardin found it odd that there was both Space and Reality, aren't those two the same in a way? Perhaps Space is empty space and Reality is substance. Cardin sees that this one was kept with, the Schnees, in the apparent grand collection, created by the bastard Jacques himself.

The reality stone is seen having odd cases of havoc here and there, being a real pain in general. There were theories, conspiracies and rumors lying around about the Schnees weaponizing the power of the stone.

Considering that they were able to contain the Power stone, could they do it with Reality?

Cardin hated to read, but the pain will have to compensate with knowledge that is worth while. Perhaps it can work, but there were still three stones left, how could he possibly find those?

Well, he has yet to know.

 **Time lapse**

Cardin easily rummaged through his (deceased) mother's jewelry box to find the Power Stone, purple in color, as said.

Cardin, being the meathead he is, acts before thinking and plucks the stone out of the necklace, having completely forgotten it was what kept it in control in the first place.

However, as he felt it in his hands, he felt a surge go through him, it made his aura shake, suddenly, a purple storm happens all around him, he of course, in the eye of the storm.

Cardin could feel his... willpower, determination, Cardin felt it all.

"what is this?!?!?!?!" Cardin looks around him, nothing but a purple storm, did his mother feel this too? Did she experience this too? Possibly.

Caradem was feeling his body slowly fade and turn into bits and pieces of ash or something, as if he was... disintegrating, the pain overwhelmed him as he fell immediately to his knees.

"What... is.. this.." Cardin looked at it, well, this might just end his stupid idea, that was, until he got the answer.

"Power, raw power" says Cardin as he shakes his head, and holds the stone in his hand tight, staring at it, the storm fades, and the purple stone shines in his hands. Everywhere all around him (basically the room dedicated to wardrobes and wears) undamaged.

Cardin looks at his left hand, which held the stone, instead of feeling in pain, he felt more powerful than ever before, like an unstoppable force.

"This'll look good with a gauntlet"

 **Days pass**

Kali wore her little crown, while she, and other faunus _royalty_ don't really wear crowns (obviously because they contradict with their extra pair of ears, or just ears if they don't have any on the side of their head), but this was an opportunity too good to pass up.

She, her husband, daughter and a couple others, were headed to Vale, the "most peaceful" of the continents for a grand meeting involving peaceful negotiations, while sure Menagerie has remained a tremendous portion of its existence with the intense use of isolationism, it was time to break old traditions for the beginning of a new era, one where humans and fauna could easily coexist.

The door opens, she looks to see who it is and it was none other than Blake. Kali gave out a smile as she walks to her daughter, her daughter returns with a warm smile of her own, "hi mom, you look beautiful"

Indeed Kali did, she wore a wonderful dress for the occasion, it wasn't encrusted with jewelry or anything (besides her crown of course), she wore a long dark red traditional dress for fauna royalty, her classic wedding ring, some nice velveteen shoes, a necklace of black pearls. All she really needs left is to do her make up.

"Aww, thank you dear" Kali rubs the top of her head. "Where's Sun?" Kali asks Blake.

"I don't know" says Blake.

"Well then, I guess I should dress you up for the occasion now shouldn't I?" Kali smiles.

"I... I don't think I can-"

"Blake, it's fine, it's okay, they can understand if ever they see you, you need to close things, you need to end things, I don't want you to burn bridges and I don't want you to hide in the shadows and slums, I want you to come clean with your problems, it's a new you, right?" Kali says, she knows of Blake's current status as AWOL in Beacon (because Blake told her)

Blake smiles, reassured, "thanks mom"

While the mother and daughter have their time, Sun was on the main deck, speaking with the black panther of menagerie. (You guys can see where I'm going with this right?)

Sun was told to wear something decent, and apparently Sun's idea of decent is just wearing an undershirt to hide his abs. With his arms crossed and looking out to sea, he looks at Ghira.

Ghira, the chief of Menagerie, with a black beard and yellow eyes, he was wearing a much more... _regal_ version of his usual attire. Ghira still hasn't taken a liking to this boy, especially since this boy is close with his daughter, so he more of distrusts him out of fatherly instinct rather than actually dislike him.

"Say, Mr. Belladonna, what's your animal trait? I don't see any ears or a tail on you, not even teeth" says Sun. Ghira smirks, "look down, at my feet"

Sun looks down at this feet, "you're wearing some sort of boots"

Ghira removes one of his boots, his right one

"Oh..." now Sun knows.

Ghira kneels down to put on his boot again, "yep, it's not simply tail, ears or teeth, there're other aspects too"

"Say chief, is there any chance that a faunus has more than one trait? like I know everyone has teeth and ear or teeth and tail, but what about any pairing besides teeth?" asks Sun.

"Like ears and tail, or scales and horns?" Ghira replies, Sun nods.

"Two traits where teeth aren't involved are a rare anomaly, but yes, it's possible, I had a friend once" says Ghira, "He had fur on his arms and more prehensile hands and feet"

"huh?"

"basically his hands and feet were more adept in clinging on to something, different bone structure"

"oh"

"Yeah" Ghira sighs

"what was his name?"

"Harambe" Ghira says, "a gorilla faunus, he was a great guy until he got shot by a sniper bullet while saving innocent faunus lives"

"I thought Gorilla faunus were-"

"extinct? a bit, I have a friend named M'Baku, he's a slightly distant relative of him, they're not completely extinct, unlike elephants" says Ghira.

"Say, you think it's a good idea to open Menagerie to the world?" asks Sun.

"yes, it's for the better, we need outside help, or else Menagerie will crumble" says Ghira.

"Okay, let me rephrase that, do you think it's a good idea to reveal the whereabouts of all former and current criminal activity to the world where the White Fang are international terrorists?" says Sun, before realizing that that was probably the smartest thing he's ever said.

Ghira thinks about it, "It's going to be difficult but if it'll stop the terror that comes with the protests then yes"

"Well then.." Sun says, before suddenly gasping at a large sight...

It was a large black ship right in front of their boat.


	2. 2

Weiss looked out the window, the closest thing she had to freedom as of the moment, imprisoned in her own mansion as if capital punishment by her own father, or family, here she was, absolutely alone, her family, her lineage has caused and have had nothing but ruin and _evil_

Her father is corrupt, racist, good friends with the Winchesters, still stands strong with the idea of faunus slavery, always kept in the past, believing it a part of the future, her mother is gone, her sister has become a political pawn, her brother is, well, _a little shit._

Her family, her ancestors, are full of scams, treason, desertion, bribery, fraud, evasion, collusion, intrusion, arson, fraud, vandalism, propaganda, what else? They're all secrets, well, most of them.

Weiss sighs, restricted, ridiculed, unable to do anything, it feels as if she was locked in a maximum security prison, mechs and guards here and there at the very outside ready to make sure she doesn't escape.

She missed her friends (yes, Blake too), she missed everyone (Jaune too), she missed her partner Ruby, her antics, her presence, her warmth.

Weiss felt like she died inside. Or dying inside, slowly and slowly, being stabbed by a knife called her family, by an entity called professions, her family's professions and personality, it's all there, it's as if it's simply within Schnee blood.

Out of frustration, out of anger, out of just her current situation right now, she screams, a scream no one hears, she felt so empty, she felt enslaved.

She threw a chair at the walls which incarcerated her. She was just so completely done by it all, it was all so completely full of itself, she needed to get out, her venting of rage was getting her nowhere.

Weiss looks at the wall in which she threw the random chair at, the chair wasn't damaged at all, but the wall, the wall had a massive tear.

Some walls at Schnee Manor were indeed old, but this one in particular was odder than others.

"Huh?" Weiss touches the dusty wall, looking at it, it was _hollow_ , well, there was a certain space of a couple inches anyways, the wall was composed of wood instead of concrete, "I guess this place really is showing its age, dad probably doesn't even know there's a wooden section h-"

Suddenly, an idea pops into Weiss's mind, Schnee Mansion has never had a mass renovation, only partial ones, the last attempt at the renovation of the Schnee Mansion's construction was somewhere around 1 to 2 centuries ago, this place was old, ancient, this was a section that never changed, perhaps the rooms in the rest of the hallways were as well.

With the sections of wooden walls, which are heavily damaged at this point, it was amazing to see how this part hasn't crumbled down due to the storms, or just crumble down in general, wooden beams here, and there, Weiss can break out of here, but she's going to have to be what she hates most.

A dirty brute.

 **Meanwhile...**

Team CFVY had split up after Beacon, but after gathering up a bit on their own they were able to piece their team back together, now a unified team once more, the team were on a boat (airships were a bit scarce for now), headed towards their first mission as a team after a long time.

Coco Adel, team leader, fashionista, has a beret and a large purse, as of the moment she's wearing her normal attire, her shades on her face as she relaxes under the afternoon sun, it was rather cloudy today, perhaps even a chance of rain. She was reading a magazine (a weapons magazine of course), seeing any new models, she could always go for an upgrade, especially since her bullets were worthless up against a Griffin (which she learned the hard way, well, a sort of hard way, but nevertheless she learned it through doing it).

While she was peacefully reading her magazine, Velvet Scarlatina, her girlfriend (yes, yes, I decided to do it) was looking at the vast expanse. She sighed, revolutions ran rampant everywhere, crimes against humanity and faunus kind were at an all time high, heck, a civil war was already happening at the most southern parts of Mistral and at the very western edges of Vacuo.

 _"Why can't we all just get along?"_ thought Velvet, as her teammate Fox Alistair passes by, life wasn't the best right now, or even before, the only comfort she has as of now are supportive parents and teammates who back her up, if they're there of course.

A giant's footsteps could be heard walking past, Velvet knows who it is, she looks at where the steps come from.

"Yatsu?" Velvet calls out

"Greetings Velvet" says Yatsuhashi, the seven foot tall giant of a man, with squinting eyes, a hairstyle a fraction close to being a skin head, probably a secret member of the White fang, looks like Brock from the Pokemon series but without the spiky hair, has a huge forehead, long sword that looks like it came out of Dynasty Warriors, name sounds like Yoshimitsu, yes, that guy. Yastuhashi Daichi, the Tien of the RWBY series. Is so Asian he's more Chinese than Yang is and so Japanese he's the most Japanese dude on a planet where Japan doesn't even exist.

"Hi Yatsu, is there anything I can help you with?"

"oh, nothing, just a bit... _excited_ for our mission, it's been a while since we did one as a team, you know, ever since Beacon got destroyed" says Yatsuhashi, "Our team is slowly rebounding towards success"

Velvet smiled at his optimism, "yeah, it does feel good with you guys around again, it makes me feel less... umm.."

"Less _vulnerable_?" Yatsuhashi attempts to complete her sentence.

"Yeah" says Velvet, "Remnant has been more.."

"More _catatonic_ than ever before?" Yatsuhashi attempts to complete her sentence again, Velvet smiles and nods.

"Everyone should be united to defeat the Grimm, yet, we're all here hating each other, discriminating each other, people like Cardin are still out there roaming free doing misdeeds" says Velvet, "it's chaos"

Before Yatsuhashi could even reply, Coco yells, "guys! take a look at this! help me out!"

Suddenly everyone began to run to where Coco was. Fox needed to retrace his steps first because he's blind and mainly unfamiliar with the surface of the ship and its edges

When everybody was finally where Coco was, she points to a body, a tan skinned body on a floating piece of debris.

Yatsuhashi goes and hangs on the rails, his teammates also holding him onto the boat, while he reaches the closeby and incoming body.

 **Meanwhile**

Pieces of Atlesian machinery were scattered all over the floor as the concrete of Schnee Manor fractures bit by bit.

Cardin had his right foot upon Jacques' chest, "They always said that the Schnees were worse than us Winchesters, we were racist euginists while you were political and literal terrorists"

Jacques struggles to breathe.

"Wars of terror, machinations of mass destruction, weapons of war, soldiers brainwashed and blackmailed, slavery, all hidden beneath the thin sheet of lies and royalty you call your legacy" says Cardin, his knowledge constantly tripled with each stone he gathered, "I am here to wipe out everything we hate, to cleanse the world of two so that one remains, and there'd be unity"

"You good for nothing Winchester..." Jacques has blood dripping down his mouth, to his jaws and cheeks.

"At least I'm good" Cardin says, a smirk on his face. "it's beautiful really, truly unique, how you shook the world with your secret tests and political pawns"

"You Winchesters are suppose to be-"

"The soldiers? the bullies? the mongrels?" Cardin walks around the collapsing area, hands behind his back.

"The knights"

"Pawns" says Cardin, "you see us as pawns, you see yourself as the king, not knowing you could be the player instead"

"You're never getting away with this" says Jacques.

"Yes I will, because no one will ever believe you, or see you, ever again" Cardin snaps his fingers and the mansion begins to disperse, being destroyed by a purplish energy.

"To think this power was in a jewelry box" Cardin has such a smug face, "thanks for the gauntlet"

Cardin had a golden gauntlet on his left hand, which he made from the specialized materials that contained the reality stone and, well, the reality stone.

"How.." Jacques tries and fails to get up, "we spent years trying to use that.. that **thing** , but we couldn't, but how could you do it so easily?!?!"

"Sometimes it's good to be considered less human than others, and more beastly than the other halves" Cardin opens up a portal with the use of the space stone, and leaves.

A majority of the Schnee Mansion has just been lost.


	3. 3

**AN: Who should die for the Soul Stone?**

 **Into the Story...**

Jaune found himself in the woods, this wasn't a good place to be in, not a good place at all, he didn't know where the rest of his team was right now.

The snarls of the grimm which inhabited the surrounding extensive mass of lands could be heard, night time was a dangerous time, Jaune looks at the moon, it was _no man's hour_ , a curfew for all people of all classes.

Jaune had his sword with him, he wasn't armed up with much protection, just some clothing and leathers, looking around him he tried to see if there was a way out.

Nothing, just a dark and vast expanse.

Suddenly, an Alpha Ursa appeared, wrecking down a few old trees, Jaune held his sword ready, he's taken one down before, he should be capable of doing this.

The bear creature snarls and growls as Jaune gets ready for a fight.

The Ursa swipes its sharp and long claws at Jaune, Jaune quickly dodges out of the way, slashing the beast at its side.

The beast roars, Jaune shanks the Ursa at its side, the Ursa stands, attempting to clobber the blond again.

Jaune lets go of his sword. His sword wedged in the beast's right side.

Now without a weapon, he was vulnerable.

The beast runs at him with tremendous speed, headbutting him through three trees, Jaune felt a branch stab through his shoulder.

Jaune watches as the bear finishes him with a slash.

Then Jaune wakes up, sweaty.

It was all a dream, a nightmare.

Jaune stared around him, before remembering where he was. His team was here.

"Bad dream?" asks Ren.

"Yeah" he answers, "where's Ruby?"

Nora was there, stretching, but Ruby wasn't around.

"admiring her weapon, again" says Ren, "where she and her favorite toy are all alone"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that" says Jaune, knowing that was out of character for Ren.

 **CFVY**

The four members of Team Coffee now had an unconscious but still breathing faunus boy on a table, Coco didn't say anything but did stare at his abs.

Velvet was worried for the faunus' health, Yatsuhashi wondered what could have happened, and Fox felt the teen's arm.

"Man, look at this dude, full of muscle, his body is like composed of durable and lightweight fibers" says Fox.

"pssh, look" Coco says, how ironic.

"This is not a dude, you're a dude" says Yatsuhashi, "this, this is a man" he points to the faunus.

"You better shut the fuck up before I teep kick your jaw right across the border line you call your eyes" says Fox, surprising the rest of the team.

Ignoring what their blind friend just said, they look at the faunus, his tan skin and coppery hair, suddenly his eyes open and he makes an odd sound.

He gets up, feeling his chest, his body in a state of emergency still, he looks around himself, "where is Blake, WHERE IS BLAKE?!?!?!"

 **White Fang**

Adam Taurus was alone, not anywhere with his men, hiding, he was currently on a small espionage mission, to retrieve intelligence.

The White Fang has set its sights on one of the rival corporations of the Schnee Dust company, Braise Conglomerate.

The conglomerate was a massive juggernaut in terms of weapon creation, scientific testing, fundings, it's why Vacuo is so... so _corrupt._ If one needs to know, Vacuo is the most criminal continent in Remnant, 6 of its _countries_ (more like city-states) were on the top 10 countries with the highest crime rates.

North of Vacuo has tons of slavery, poverty, civil wars and political disputes, coup d'etats are often, and are also more vicious than those which precede it.

Western Vacuo (referred to many as the Western Gulf or _Roca Afilada_ Gulf) suffers from poverty, corruption, terrorism, malnutrition, fraud.

Eastern parts of Vacuo is an isolationist, euginistic tyranny which refuses contact with other Vacuoan allies.

Central Vacuo is literally controlled by the companies and not the government, Braise Conglomerate is the heading juggernaut of it all.

South West Vacuo is starving, with all of its property belonging to the government, no private property, _communist._

South East Vacuo seemed to be doing better, but a recent famine and an intense drought had been tugging its strings, with rising sea levels it will cease to exist within the next 4 decades.

Adam had reached information from his major intelligence agents in Vacuo about some sort of artifact older than Remnant and perhaps aura itself called an _infinity stone._ They recommended he do it as someone if his expertise is the one fit for this kind of mission.

Adam needed to find out what the hell it was, so here he is now, some corpses of guards he killed earlier with him in a Janitor's closet, he moves quick in the soulless hallway.

Adam desperately needed to blow off some steam, traitors, leavers, losing resources, blackmailed by another anonymous person who had her own revolution. Nothing is going his way, it feels like he's being played.

And now, people from Menagerie, its chief and others killed, fingers are pointing to the racists and the armies, the humans. Adam felt like killing every human and traitorous filth that came into his sight.

Little did he know that a certain ginger had done it.

The only good things which came out of the event is that Sienna Khan rose to power, claiming Menagerie and making the place more of a stomping ground for the White Fang than ever, and that Blake is done for, gone, dead, deceased, good riddance.

Adam made his way, stealthily stabbing a man through the back of his chest, covering his mouth to suppress his screams.

Slowly the man dropped limp, and Adam hides the body in a vent.

The guard behind the camera was killed far earlier in the operation, so Adam had nothing to worry about his slightly sloppy assassination work, which is caused by his current rage/fury.

Adam began to quickly move towards the laboratory research areas, the areas of which many many classified information and events are stored.

 **CFVY**

After a small verbal tussle and explanation from both sides, the faunus boy, who is actually Sun Wukong, has calmed down.

"So... you're telling us that.. some weird purple storm struck your ship?" asks Coco

"Yeah, a huge black ship, like some sort of icebreaker or warship, in front of us, some sort of purple comet came down and then suddenly everyone in range of this weird whirlwind of purple energies were.. were.. **gone, just gone** **, disintegrating into dust** "

Sun wiped a tear off his eye, "everyone, everyone is dead, except for me, I guess, and hopefully Blake"

"you have no idea who did it? no new type of grimm? no semblance? what was it?" Velvet asks more questions

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!!!!" Sun yelled at her with frustration, Velvet yelps and hides behind her girlfriend.

Sun felt like having some sort of mental breakdown right now, everything gone in a _snap._

 **Time passes, Adam continues his stealthy killing spree, Sun keeps going through his small interrogation, Rnjr treks through wherever.**

 **As for Weiss...**

Weiss held back her tears when she got the news firsthand, when a chunk of the mansion got destroyed by purplish energies.

She was _glad_ that her bastard father was dead, and so were those that kept her in, but what about her sister? what about the servants that she actually cared about? Thoughts of them were what worried her.

But worrying was put aside right now, Weiss made a discovery.

And Cardin missed it.

The Schnee's secret catacombs, to symbolize the secrets of her criminal family.

The catacombs buried beneath the mansion was also heavily damaged by the phenomenon, and it seems to have revealed something odd.

A necklace, no, an amulet.

A wonderful amulet with a coppery looking chain, remaining around a decomposed corpse and ash. Looking as fresh and new as ever, with faint emerald lighting within the jade and coppery coverings and carvings of the sublime amulet.

Weiss grabs it, and wears it, she felt green energies shift around her before disappearing.

She has no idea what this is, or what she's done, or who she took this from, or what it's doing here, but she has no time to understand.

Ha, **_time._**

 ** _Little did she know._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've given up trying to put any effort into this thing (yes, that's right, I tried), so I'll just push forward. (Considering the show itself is just gratified plot convenience I might as well push along).**

6 stones total, 3 in the hand of a self-centered brute, 1 in the hands of the Schnee heir, 1 unfound, and 1 now in pursuit of said brute.

Cardin read what he could in Remnant's libraries about "the Soul Stone", pages both physical and on the internet, all seemed to lead to one, rather ironic area.

In the vast ocean that separates the west of Vacuo and east of Mistral, hidden within thick mist, thicker steam and threatening grimm lied an island dedicated to the darkness.

The Primordial Pit, Vormir, a humungous and hot gaping hole that evaporated the ocean water around it, the massive mouth unexplored seemed to vast to quantify.

Some say the pit leads to the very core of Remnant, acting as its center of death. No human or faunus could survive in what is essentially the pit of soullesness. Cardin stood on some sort of iron protrusion at the edge of the hole's entrance, with the help of the space stone he managed to get this far, but the mystic forces of Vormir prevented the soul stone from transporting Cardin any further.

Cardin looked at his gauntlet, forged by faunus slaves, three stones soon to be four, if what those boring texts say are true...

He could _save_ humanity.

 _Just_ humanity.

With a snap of his fingers, the grimm and faunus halves of Remnant would cease to exist, he would fulfill the dreams of his family, and his fellow nobles. Cardin looked down at the dark pit, infested with grimm, certain creatures undiscovered until now growles at Cardin, but stayed away, frightened for the power Cardin emanated thanks to the stones.

Cardin began to boost up the Power Stone, and began to shatter the hole's entrance, and as deep as the power stone can get him, the grimm began to scatter deep down, others fled, slipping by the opposite side of the hole, Cardin focused his eyes on the moving black and bone-white flow, when suddenly something came up from the other side of the hole.

"Greetings Cardin, son of Carson" said the spectral entity, it seemed to wear a white hood, and the palest skin Cardin had ever seen, whiter than chalk, whiter than bone, the purest white. The silhoutte of sorts was nothing but pure white, what was flesh was indiscernible from what was cloth.

There were only two things that were different, black hair with rather red-violet ends, and perhaps the most intriguing part, silver eyes.

"What the? Who are?.." Cardin wondered, he said it aloud but was interrupted when he noticed her move up her hand, "I am the protector of what you seek, The Soul Stone, is that not what you desire?"

Cardin didnt answer as he began to realize who it was he was talking to, "You're Summer Rose... the legendary huntress who disappeared, who died, scattered across-"

"The stones are expanding your intelligence, Mr. Winchester, but that is not the subject, I am a different person now, I am but a white shadow, rudely scattered in the divine winds, petals in the wrath of the gods." Summer Rose was so emotionless as she said that.

Cardin raised an eyebrow, before looking at his gauntlet, before looking back at the supposed legend, now a seemingly different person altogether. "How did you disappear?"

"The stones will tell" she said, "Now do you wish for the stone?"

"Yes"

Summer looked at the pit, "Vormir, the center of death, home of the soul stone, I guide others to a treasure I cannot posses."

"A soul. For a soul" Summer said.

Cardin looked back at her, before activating the space stone to leave.

~~~Meanwhile with RNJR~~~

"So you're saying Blake is..." Yang didn't dare finish the sentence, as Sun stood before her.

Teams RNJR and CFVY met up, Yang as well, all united by Weiss, with the help of what SDC had left for transport and tracking.

Yang cried into Sun's shoulder, Sun held her tight, as Ruby stared at Weiss, who was still fathoming the green gem, which was, according to myths, "The Time Stone".

Weiss was meditating up in the air now, and was suddenly forced into seeing visions of the future, immediately she saw what would happen.

Faunus, from Velvet to Ghira, reduced into dust. Grimm, from Salem to the lowliest Beowolf, gone.

All because Cardin held all the stones.


	5. 5

Adam didn't like secret military facilities, and this one seemed to tick him off the most.

He stood in a room of freshly dead men, scientists, the white walls and tiles stained with blotches of red, Adam looked at their work, something so new.

It was " _Penny Polendina_ ", at least that's how it was registered, being rebuilt, stronger than ever before, with configurations completely superior from the previous model, and a whole new power source.

It was a scepter, of sorts, with a blue stone on it as well, the men he'd just murdered were working on how to decode it, the files found by White Fang hackers state that it held an ancient artefact known as **_The Mind Stone._**

The stone was said to be capable of granting Penny a brain, a functioning material that could make her... _human._

If compared to a normal brain, it would be like comparing the mind of a remote control race car to that of a supercomputer.

Adam picked up the scepter, its steel so cold he could feel it past his gloves, the origins of how the stone became embedded into the scepter is a mystery, Adam had no time to discover why was this or why this wasn't, because now he held a power unlike any other.

~~~~ To Cardin ~~~~

Cardin was back at Vormir, and once again he was face to face with the Lady in White.

"A soul for a soul?" Cardin asked, "What's the catch?"

"It seems you've been pondering about sacrifice, and thanks to the stones you've thought about the deal" Summer said calmly, "Love, those you love, one soul of the person you hold dear for the soul that will complete that _rock collection_ of yours."

"How much is one soul?" Cardin was gazing at the stones as he said this.

"You cannot purchase a soul, Mr. Winchester, a soul is the very fabric of a person, for you to get the soul stone your soul must be both complete and willing to end another soul" Summer explained, Cardin gave her a grin, "That wasn't what I meant".

Cardin powers up the Space stone, while the mystic powers Vormir emanated prevented the Space stone from going deeper into it, the edge was all Cardin needed.

Out came multiple portals, and from them... faunus.

Children, the elderly, innocents, criminals, Sienna Khan herself, all suddenly ripped from what they were doing, and now falling into the center of death.

"I don't think I love anyone alive right now" Cardin says as the faunus fall, "if it was just one random soul, it wouldn't come to this, or perhaps it would have still"

"Maniacal... but the soul stone is beginning to accept" said Summer, "Many impersonal sacrifices to sum up to one, single personal sacrifice"

"A trade"

"You were trying to find out how many it would take"

"Take to buy, you said that souls can't be bought, but this is Remnant, it's all anyone ever does" Cardin looked at the afternoon sky. "It's going to be dusk soon".

Then one faunus manages to hold on to one of Vormir's iron protrusions. Cardin portals towards it, and meets it face to face.

"You.." it said

"You" Cardin replied, "the one on the ship, I thought I destroyed you, along with Belladonna and your wife"

"You fiend!" the man said, it was Ghira. "Why are you doing this!?"

Cardin squats down, and looks at the falling faunus, "I hate you, I'm engineered to hate you, I'm human, it's what I do"

"You won't get away with this, you will have nothing but dust and blood" Ghira said as he held on.

Cardin grinned as he stood up, he opened and closed his fists as he admired the light that reflected off the stones. "I, have blood to _spare_ "

"Children are cruel, your higness, and I'm very in touch with my inner child" Cardin steps on Ghira's hand, to which the latter roars in pain.

"This is no place to die" says Ghira. Cardin didn't bother to reply, as he grinds Ghira's hand off and then the other one, and then Ghira falls into the abyss of Vormir.

Suddenly an orange light shines, Cardin closes the portals, and then a massive beam of energy rips through Vormir.

~~~ Adam's side ~~~

Adam held the scepter, as the sounds of guards and other Atlesian forces closing in became louder and louder.

Adam uses the stone's powers to build himself some armor, suddenly he had a helm, with long arching horns, and a nice cape, along with rather slim armor.

The mechs enter, busting in, Adam takes a breath and removes his mask, opening his eyes as he held the scepter tight.

 ** _"KNEEL!!!"_** He yelled as a massive explosion of yellow energy followed suit.


	6. 6

The White Fang is a faunus-rights activist turned faunus-supremacist terrorist group, it has had an infamous history, thefts, murders, arson, drug trades, human trafficking, the blood of innocents have been spilled trying to reprimand them, to end their crusade of delusional beliefs.

This large global terrorist movement now has a stranglehold over West of Atlas. Secret labs and army bases alike suddenly taken from right underneath the Atlesian government, all done by the celestial force which was Adam Taurus. Sienna Khan as well as other high ranking officials of The White Fang suddenly disappeared along with around 50% of Menagerie's population. With Adam and his forces having somehow taken over West Atlas, and the White Fang in need of a new leader, the now suspiciously powerful Adam Taurus took the role. With the new yellowy stone in his possession, he began his conquest.

In a span of a few hours North Vacuo was taken, Eastern Mistral was taken, East Vale was sacked to the core. Adam began fashioning himself as the Faunus messiah, the Mind stone having scrambled his obsessive and spiteful mind, connecting it with his now underlings.

But soon enough paranoia began to set in, Adam realised he was nothing without the Scepter, without the stone that powered it, and planned to embed it into his person.

With technologies taken from their foes, and the classified secrets of Atlas unveiled, Adam began to undergo a bio-engineering process, which was originally made to create a suitable vessel for the anonymous Ozpin.

Taking inspiration from the woman who preceded him, he decided to put it into his forehead (and more so his genetic structure).

The world descended into war, grievances casted aside against a common foe.

Adam walked towards the chamber, naked, "Humans, only scratching the surface, as always" he said, "When I become one with the divine power of MY scepter, MY stone, I will ultimately become a god, superior to all maidens and above all things"

"Well said, your highness" said his advisor, as he watched his king's naked form enter the Genetic Modification Chamber.

~~~~ With "The Heroes" ~~~~

"So that idiot's going to be coming after us?" Yang asked Weiss, to which the Heiress nods.

The current keeper of the Time Stone continued to wear the amulet, she floated in the air in a meditative stance. "Cardin not recognizing the Time Stone's energy signature despite having the Space Stone was destiny, you guys, some higher powers are giving us a chance to save our world"

"If there were higher powers, this wouldn't even be happening" says Sun as he peels open a banana.

"If there weren't higher powers, there wouldn't be me, telling you, that you're going to choke on that banana out of disrespect" Weiss replies.

"That doesn't make any sense" Sun says, talking while eating.

"None of this makes any sense" Coco butts in, "When Cardin arrives, let's kick his ass, take those pebbles off of him and hide them for good! Destroy them if we can!"

"A good plan, but its execution will be horrible" Weiss says, her eyes glowing green.

"Why so?" asks Velvet, concerned.

"I've seen around 14,000,605 alternate futures with this thing" Weiss says, "And if I tell you which one we win in, it'll disappear"

"You can't be serious" Ruby complains, Yatsuhashi just shakes his head side to side, Sun chokes.

As Yang tries to stop Sun's choking, Jaune looks at his shield, before looking at Weiss, "So, do any of us have a plan?"

"We do" says Weiss. "Now listen".

~~~ Timeskip to Sunset ~~~

The land was painted orange, Vale was in a catatonic state right now, the White Fang wreaking havoc alongside the mysterious deaths of important people.

A blue portal opens, and Cardin slowly begins to walk out of it, calm, commanding, a golden gauntlet with four differently colored stones in it, two empty slots remaining. His attire had changed, what was once armor was now a simple, blue shirt with short sleeves, dusty black pants held up by a golden belt, and boots.

Cardin's muscular frame was soon completely out of the portal, he seems tk have enjoyed his time, and before him now was Weiss Schnee, who held his fifth stone.

"You missed this stone when you killed my father"

"I assume he's still unburied"

"There's none of him left, not that I care, but many people died today, they all your work?"

"This day extracts a heavy toll" Cardin opened and closed his fists, he puts his left foot on an elevated platform, he puts his left hand on his left knee, as he looks at thr heiress.

"You killed Blake"

"Since when did you lose your apathy for the least favored?" Cardin looked, he sounded grizzled. As if the powers were weighing down on him.

"She didn't have to die" Weiss said.

"Odd choice of words coming from a Schnee" Cardin replied, Weiss glared, "I'm not my father, or anyone else in the Schnees, I'm different, by being a huntress I can change-"

"What does being a huntress change in being a member of the SDC?" Cardin interrupted, despite the moderate volume the land was too silent to not hear clearly. "If you take the reigns it wouldn't change a thing, people would still be out of business, and volunteers will be slaving away in the mines."

"You see, Schnee, that's what I dislike about you. You're right in having to prove something, in trying to change the company for the world, but you're a hypocrite in trying to execute it" Cardin explains, "Take the reigns and then what? Use your expertise as a huntress to militarize thr SDC? Make faunus mine dust that will be used to end their own families? Will you stop the slavery? Make them lose the only possible jobs they have, in a country where they're either hunted down or struck with daily prejudice? You believe you're a better person in what you're doing, but what else? Where's your substance?"

"How about you? How will wiping out faunus alongside grimm hurt the world?" Weiss argued "You're going to wipe out an entire race alongside another? How many people will lose their jobs? Their passions? Remnant, a war-torn world will lose its way of life"

"And it will go back to peace" Cardin says, "Humanity finds a way, Faunus don't, it's simply the cycle".

"Cycle?! You're pinning this on some CYCLE?!?!?!" Weiss growled, ready to unleash her glyphs

"It's how Remnant itself works, for the millenia humans have roamed this world, the gods were ready to insert obstacles to make sure humans change, evolve.." Cardin had begun explaining to Weiss, "During the first age humanity was too comfortable, so they gave us disasters, humanity became resilient. Then humanity created empires, so the gods casted grimm upon our world, humans in turn discovered semblance, a glorified aura. Then..."

Cardin's eyes were locked on Weiss but his head was down, he raises said head, "Humanity was performing well, a stalemate against the forces of the grimm, the gods decided to cast extinction upon us in plain sight"

"A hidden extinction?" Weiss manages a chuckle, "You're just blabbering nonsense"

"You possess the power to see time itself, I know you've looked into the future, but did you bother to gander upon the past?" Cardin retorts, Weiss stops, her grin fading in an instant.

Cardin continues his manifesto, "Tell me, Schnee, if a faunus and a human interbreed, what is conceived?"

"A child"

"A _faunus_ child. Those bastards upstairs finally nailed it, they made humanity's end by disguising it to be as human as possible, those beastmen will end us all, because humanity was too accepting, it's become too weak, humanity has spiralled to the point where a powerful woman like Pyrhha Nikos falls in love with an overglorified liar" Cardin states coldly, "The gods mixed the beasts with their champion race, and made the faunus, so humanity discovered the stones, the infinity stones, and one man, _destiny_ , will wipe them, and the grimm, off of the face of Remnant, and humanity is left to face the next challenge"

"That's genocide"

"With all six infinity stones I could simply snap my fingers"

Cardin snaps his fingers with his right (gloveless) hand

"and those filthy animals would cease to exist, I call that, _mercy_ ".

"Destiny... Destiny is a lie"

"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say, I am."

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!" Weiss managed to blurt out.

"The hardest decisions require the strongest of wills, luckily for me this isn't a hard decision"

"Well you'll find OUR will greater than yours then!" Weiss readied her glyphs.

"Our?"

And with that, The rest of Team RWBY, as well as JN(P)R, CFVY and Sun came from all sides.

~~~~ Back with Adam ~~~~

Adam opened his eyes, they were now a complete milky white, any pupils absent. The mind stone embedded into his forehead, shining its yellow glow, Adam's hair was now a nice yellow, and so was his skin, he gained an olympian physique, he levitated in the air, slowly descending over the stairs, still in the air.

"Your grace, you have ascended" said his advisor, kneeling down, many others following suit.

"From this day onward, I am no longer Adam Taurus... from now on, I am Adam..."

" _Warlock_ ".

~~~~~ Author's Notes! ~~~~~

 **Alright, I decided to bin Adam being Loki, and I was planning _Penny_ to become _Vision_. But I decided not to because I have other plans in mind for Penny.**

 **So, as I planned to turn Adam into Vision, I suddenly had a burst of light come into my mind, and by that I mean I remembered Thanos had a friend named Adam Warlock.**

 **Adam (Warlock) had the Soul Stone in his forehead, so I decided to make Adam (Taurus) to become him except the Mind Stone equivalent, you know, just to shoehorn the dude in.**


	7. 7

Salem was bewildered, Atlas was currently being torn asunder by two opposing forces. On their west their new leader, Adam Taurus, was crusading globally and annexing significant chunks of every continent in a matter of hours.

And on the other, grimm.

Grimm she's never seen and grimm she cannot control. Salem thought all grimm were under her jurisdiction, but it appears she's but a small piece in a larger puzzle.

The grimm appeared from blue portals coming from the coasts of Atlas, some in the sky and others close to the ground. Swarms upon swarms stormed the field, gargantuan grimm the size of mountains crushed buildings underfoot, flying serpents and disturbing worms that burrow underground, before bursting right from under unsuspecting victims, swallowing them whole.

Salem could do nothing but watch, and wonder what kind of play the gods are playing now.

~~~~ To Adam ~~~~

"King Warlock, Atlas is-"

"I know", Adam stops his underling, "It appears Winchester possesses four of the six stones, and has used the space stone to allow the undiscovered grimm of Vormir onto Atlas". Adam rises from his throne, he began to walk towards a terrace, which would give him a view of Menagerie which he ruled now that neither Sienna nor Ghira were there to stop his divine might.

"I do not understand, your grace" says one of his men, looking down in shame.

Adam doesn't look at him, "Do not be ashamed, for I see things that none of you do right now, but here is all you have to know, pump all possible resources into Atlas, and a shred of said resources into a potent military force, which I will bring to me to Vale"

"V-Vale?! Your majesty, we need you in Atlas!" says Adam's trusted advisor, now distressed.

"If I put my effort into Atlas, Winchester will get the time stone, and I'll be down 5 to 1, I can't allow that to happen, I've discovered this stone too late, but fortunately for me I have a plan in mind" Adam explains, still not looking at his men, "I want the best soldiers with me to Vale immediately, time is of the essence".

"Your majesty, before you leave, you mentioned Winchester, what do our foes have to do with the stones?"

"Cardin, Cardin Winchester, he is taking the role of The Mad Titan, he's collecting the infinity stones, out of the six he has four, he's pursuingthe fifth, in the hands of the Schnee heiress. The sixth, is..." Adam looks at his small council.

"Understood, your grace" Bows his advisor, all others bow as well.

"Cardin unleashed the grimm of Vormir into Atlas because the Mind Stone's energy was there when he was retrieving the Soul Stone AT Vormir itself." Adam snarled, "He will fall, like all other human scum".

~~~~ Cardin's Side ~~~~

In a flash Cardin's former classmates/schoolmates (except for Sun, he's from Haven) ambushed him from all sides, Ruby got the closest to him, at breakneck speed she passed by Cardin, cleaving Crescent Rose in an arc, landing a direct hit on Cardin's unarmored chest, creating a shallow but long wound from his right shoulder to slightly below where his heart is. Ren's arrow finds its way into Cardin's left shoulder.

Cardin roars in pain, holding his wound, from there the others rush in.

"Eat this, bigot!" Yang jumped in, performing a superman punch onto Cardin's face with her prosthetic hand. Cardin stumbles, dazed and hurt, only for Jaune to slide by, slashing the back of his left knee with his sword, Cardin falls down onto one knee, Fox jumps over him, slashing his back. Velvet uses Anesidora, her camera, and conjures up some ribbons, Yatsuhashi holds on to said ribbons, and begins to swing Cardin into the air.

Nora jumps from an elevated platform of sorts (I'm terribly sorry for not mentioning this but they're battling in a junkyard), and hammers Cardin into the ground with a thundering strike. Coco then begins to fire, her gun's relentless firing of bullets bury themselves in, or rip straight through, Cardin's body.

And just like that, Cardin was dead.

"That was, way to easy" says Fox.

"No, it couldn't have been that easy" Sun says, holding his gun-chucks tight, he knew something was wrong.

"Looks like the big bad bully was so weak not even celestial stones could save him from our ultimate awesomeness!" Ruby said gleefully, that was it, it was all over.

Suddenly a cold voice, ominous, sounding like someone was watching them from an outside area, looking in, observing, watching.

 ** _"Reality_** **_is often disappointing"_**

"W...W-What?!" Weiss looks at the sky, swaying her head, it was Cardin's unmistakable voice.

"Son of a bitch" Jaune says, he walks over to Cardin's corpse. He buries Crocea Mors into his (Cardin's) chest, only for the cadaver to turn into dust, and for Crocea Mors to rust, and shatter. Jaune stumbles backward, "Fuck!"

A thick red line, which appeared as if it was composed of red colored air, proceeded to take form, breaking the sky and the soil with a blood red strip, it began to move, and suddenly what appeared around them was something else. There was no junkyard, only plains, a vast open green meadow, with reddened soil and dust being blown away by the warm breeze.

"But thanks to your father.." Cardin looks down at his gauntlet, admiring the reality stone. "Reality can be whatever I want".

"This gauntlet was made from Schnee privatized ore, this stone, which allowed me to witness my false end, was taken from Schnee hands.." Thanos looks at all of them, each and every person fighting against him, mouths open out of shock, with the exeception of Yang, Nora and Coco, who were growling in anger.

"You have my respects, Schnee" Cardin activates the soul stone, he looks at Jaune, "can't say the same about everyone else".

Suddenly an orange glow came to be, and from it, warriors took form.

Soul Constructs, puppets who take the form and skill of deceased people, straight from the Soul Stone.

Sun watched in horror as an orange Blake appeared, and others following suit, Ghira, Sienna, Ilia, even those not sacrificed for the soul stone appeared.

Ruby couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Roman Torchwick appear from the orange mist.

But Jaune's heart shattered when he saw that Pyrrha was reborn as one of Cardin's pawns.

"In all of my years of tormenting each and every single one of you..." Cardin looks at all of them, before locking eyes with Velvet, "It was never personal".

Then Cardin smirks.

"But I'll tell you know, what I'm about to do, to you stubborn, annoying little self-inserts..."

"I'm going to enjoy it. **_Very, very much_** "

And with that Cardin's soul constructed pawns began attacking.

Cardin sits down on a flat stone, and watches the fight ensue.

~~~~ Secret Lab ~~~~

Penny's eyes open.

 _"There are no strings on me_ _"_

Adam smirks.

 _"Good"_


	8. 8

Ruby ran, she ran across the battlefield, unable to bring herself to fight, she was so confused, she thought being a huntress would be like all the stories she was told was like. She believed it was her over-romanticized view. She was wrong, she's failed to protect people she's cared about, and she's failing to do the one thing she's always wanted to do, save the world.

Memories of her mom flash back to her whenever she sees the orange personas of dead friends and foes from the past, with each breath she feels like she's nothing short of a failure, she's been acting too childlish, too foolish to see the horrors of what people would truly do.

Roman appeared with an emotionless face, standing right in front of her, some of his lackeys beginning to surround her.

Distress, Fear, reality has snapped into her mind and rendered her powerless, she's running out of time, she knows it, every second she wastes from this point onward is another second Cardin is closer to victory.

Yang just wasn't having it. The sunny and funny blonde swore her hair's shining color had dimmed due to how tense she became, her red eyes were roaring with fury, but dying by the second. Usually she'd be throwing puns and punching people until they can't stand up anymore.

But it seems that's no longer an option, as multiple faunus soul contructs appeared, she could onoy growl. _Coward_ she thought, she would pummel Cardin into paste at this point if she could.

Suddenly a ram faunus appeared from behind, attempting to tackle her, Yang jumped into the air, performing a backflip she landed on her feet before punching the faunus with her prosthetic hand, only for said prosthetic to be chopped off by another faunus.

The soul constructs ganged up on her, attempting to rip her apart limb from limb, Yang struggled, her strength throwing them all away.

She collapses on the ground, punching the earth below her she cried, with bloody tears, "DAMN YOU!!!!"

What happens, when you give the grimm a soul? Will it still be what it is? Or will it be something else? Can it be something else?

The grimm are living weapons of war, made by war, for war. They have no emotion, but anger, no thought but murder, they are not human, they are not faunus, they are a force of nature.

And sometimes, nature has her way of telling man how small he is, reminding man that she has raised beasts greater than him, and has starved beasts greater than him.

The stones, they are nature, celestial nature but nature nonetheless. Humanity's chaos has acted as a catalyst for the very disruption of worlds to come.

Atlas, the peak of humanity, has been breached, alien portals have sent forth grimm to rain down and surge through the city streets, breaching every defense and killing every man.

The casualties are high, and suddenly more. An orange explosion bursts from underneath the very roads, soul energy, and they begin to force themselves into the grimm of Vormir.

Suddenly they begin to enlargen, others elongate, more bones, more fur, more scales, as they metamorphose they begin to increase in intelligence, their eyes turn from red to orange, beringels roar as they tower over even the tallest of mechs, they topple houses with a swing of their hefty arms, others climb buildings and knock down planes.

Boarbatusk gain armor, spiky armor, their tusks are serrated now, and they spin faster than ever before, nevermores gain multiple wings and cover the land below in what could be a perpetual shadow.

Species of grimm never before seen evolve as well, a humanoid grimm, eyeless, two pairs of long, slender arms, and long feet ready to pounce evolve, their muscles are augmented to an enormous degree, their claws extend and sharpen, they gain tails to maneuever their speed.

Supermassive serpentine whales fill the sky, and evolve to act as hive ships, every second they drop a new wave of grimm forces down upon Atlas.

Remnant's dread, the grimm, have overtaken Atlas, people die, human, faunus, man, woman, child, all of them.

That explosion sealed the deal.

A voice calls out, "Halt!"

The grimm halt, and look at the source, it was a woman, tall and white as chalk, Salem, she walked in Atlas' ruin, a smile on her face, "I don't know where you all came from, but I must say, your queen is impressed". Cinder, Mercury and Emerald stood beside her, Tyrian some distance to the side.

"You are not our queen" says a male voice, as Cinder turns around to see who it was, Mercury readies his weapon and Emerald continues to stare at these never before seen grimm.

Tyrian smirks, and raises a brow, as he sees what comes to them, Salem angrily turns around to furiously glare at who would dare defy her with such impunity, "Excuse you?! Do you not know-"

A man, like her, floated down in front of her, about fifteen feet away. His fingers touching, the being was six feet tall, had long hair, an alien face, lacking a nose yet having rather blusih-black lips, pale, with a few of the grimm's red veins on the side of his face and body. "Rejoice, the grimm have overtaken most of the continent"

Cinder dropped her guard down slightly, "Be grateful, that we grimm have faced our greatest triumph before our world's end, that your worthless little lives-"

"You DARE!!" Cinder storms to him, "I may not know who you are, but she is the queen mother of all grimm! All bow down to her rule and grovel under her leadership! So-"

"Does this chattering animal speak for you, _queen mother?_ " the being interrupts, Salem gives a condescending look, "Who are you and why do you dare not call me your queen?"

"I am Ebony Maw, High Chancellor of the grimm, I am leading the grimm of Vormir into what will be our race's supreme triumph, that is simple" he explains, Salem raises a brow, "of Vormir? Nonsense"

"Queen of all grimm yet you do not even know of the stone that trapped us in the center of death, as expected from an incompetent buffoon" Ebony Maw counters with a condescending look of his own, Salem glares as she lashes a tendril at him.

Ebony Maw telekinetically repels the attack, but doesn't matter to strike back. "What kind of grimm works with humans?" his right eye glances at Tyrian before looking back at her, "or faunus"

Before Salem could reply, Ebony Maw butts in, "It's obvious that a change in leadership must ensue, now step down or else"

"Or else what?!" Salem glared, a hand on her hip, everyone with their weapons ready, Tyrian with a grin on his face, ready for ambush.

Ebony Maw raises his hand, and stones rise from underneath them, knocking them all off balance, he then telekinetically begins to defeat them with more debris.

Some concrete to crush Tyrian's tail, some sharp pebbles to cut Cinder, just using psychic powers to tear Mercury's legs off of his person, and a rusty steel pole of sorts through the back of Emerald's stomach.

"You all have your individual strengths, I am sure, but you cannot stop destiny" Ebony Maw grins, Salem growls.

"Is that all you've got?!"

"No, but I'm afraid I have more _pressing_ matters to attend to" Ebony Maw replies, "But luckily, I can arrange a date for you with my... Oh my there he is now"

Large footsteps could be heard, felt, from behind Salem, how long have those footsteps been moving towards her? Salem didn't want to look, she can't let jer guard down now.

Soon a shadow was casted over Salem, dwarfing her in size, the mere _aura_ of the creature in question felt like it was breathing down her neck. Salem turned around cautiously, and saw something as humungous as it was hideous.

A large, muscular chalk-white creature with tusks around its jaw, scales of sorts for skin, it was just like Salem and Ebony, a grimm humanoid, but different as well, red veins and tiny red lines to seperate the supposed scales of the creature's thick hide.

"This is my brother, _Cull Obsidian_ , and judging by the way he looks at you, he's going to like you **_very_** ** _much_** "

~~~~~

The battle ensued, the soul-constructed Blake fiercely pursued Sun, while Nora and Ren were back-to-back, fending off constructs of people they don't know.

Suddenly an arrow strikes Ren's shoulder, Nora looks at where it came from, and it came from the soul construct of Li Ren, father of Lie Ren.

Velvet was swept from under her feet by a white fang member, Jacques ordered his men to fire at Weiss, Coco was trying to reload as fast as possible and Ruby blitzed her way through her foes.

"Argh!" was all Yatsuhashi had to say, he had been stabbed through the back. Yatsuhashi held on to his blade, looking at the offender, it was some huntsman he doesn't know of at all, the samurai wondered, _so this is how I die_ _, against the remains of dead men controlled, in a mindless battlefield_ _?_

Yatsuhashi fought through the pain to turn around as much as he could in ordee to slice the huntsman clean in half from shoulder to waist.

"Yatsu!" Velvet called out, running towards him, only to be hit by Ghira's soul construct before she could get to him.

Velvet held her abdomen, which was hurting from the charge, Yatsuhashi tried to rip the sword out of his back, and Coco was busy trying to gun down all she could see, she couldn't see Velvet, all she could see was the burning meadow.

Sun picked up Yang's bloodied prosthetic, getting a sick feeling in his stomach, before dodging Blake's ribbons. They were outnumbered, outmatched even if possible.

Jaune couldn't bring himself to fight Pyrrha, and hid like the coward he always was, hiding somewhere far from the battle, behind a tree, trying to catch his breath while his friends try to stop Cardin.

Cardin stood up, his eyes locked on Weiss who he had a clear view on, he activates the space stone, and both ground and gravity suddenly pull Weiss to him.

"You weren't as formidable as I thought Schnee, you never even used your greatest weapon" says Cardin after he caught Weiss by the neck, he rips the amulet off of her and holds it in his hand.

"Let's try it then!" Weiss holds the torn off amulet, and in a green flash they disappear.


	9. 9

_The mighty relics made by the gods are unparalled compared to even the finest earthly materials and riches of Remnant's finest kingdoms and city-states. Absolute divinity whispers with every essence which was engraved by time and holy light, a treasure invaluable to even those at the highest of Remnant's enriched echelons._

 _But_ _for every ray of shining fire, there is a blot of eternal shade. The world itself revolves around this balance, the humans worship all that is good, blind faith and uimpressionable belief, every hero walking towards a beacon of light, promised a safe haven from the signals of said shade._

 _The_ _Blot of Darkness' eyes are the stars and sentinels of a pretentious world, because all it sees and unveils is the truth, of death, to the Darkness, a beginning and an end almost never differ, to the eternal shadows they change and develop not._

 _A_ _maiden's **death** happens alongside another maiden's **birth**._

 _A family is **dead** the moment the grimm that slaughtered them were **spawned**._

 _A_ _man who dies from a gunshot wound was dead **the moment the bullet was made**._

 _All_ _of these things, **whether as short as a few seconds, or as eternal as the gods of light and darkness themselves** , come and die as quick as the wind in the eyes of whatever stands in the **infinite shadows**_.

 _All of them are tied together on a course plotted by **Destiny**._

 _That_ _is how one can know that the faunas race went **extinct** the day **Cardin was born**._

Cardin Heinrich B. Winchester was born on a Sunday in Atlas, there was a sunshower outside, where a light fall of rain fell onto the earth as the sun casted down a fine warmth.

Cardin was born to the rich, aristocratic and noble family, The Winchesters, with his mother coming from another rich and noble family, the Beauforts.

An eerie feeling beset both of his parents however, for the newborn had arrived... _strange._ The newborn was larger than the other ones being born that day, but that was not it. Perhaps it was how unlike other newborns Cardin did not cry, the silence. Or maybe it could be Cardin's eyes, his starry indigo eyes were so rich with the colors of the empty universe during the first few yet precious seconds he was born, the eyes of destiny.

 **Or perhaps the** **eyes of doom...**

They say Cardin's mother, Marion, went insane when she laid her eyes on her child's, saying she received a vision, the vision of the mass desolation. The eradication of everything that stood in the way of the Winchesters, it was... a euphoric inducing madness, a madness that immediately lead to a lust that would kickstart one's furious pursuit for death.

That is not entirely true.

She went insane when she whispered something, before she said Cardin's name, she whispered something else, another name.

 **" _..Thanos.._** **"**

Only a few seconds after she whispered it, a whisper shrugged aside as inaudible, would she name him Cardin. But when she saw his eyes, it was all she could say.

She had never heard the name before, and she didn't know where it came from, but it was like the stars themselves sent a messenger to tell her that whoever this boy was, he was something, something that was a perfect reason to become insane over.

 _You would become insane too if you **gave birth to**_ ** _destiny, or worse yet, to doom._**

Either way, she died when White Fang raided the Winchester summer house and killed her in front of him when he was twelve.

From there, things escalated. Raised by a racist family in a state that promulgated racism left a sure mark on the impressionable boy, and with the trauma of losing the people he loved to the people he's supposed to hate only sent him into a spiteful overdrive.

As he grew, Cardin preyed on the weak and traded blows with both the strong and the foolish. All that enriched **rage** mixed with power training increased his strength, stamina, vigor, as well as his apathy, ruthlessness and cruelty.

And it's no secret on how he's used any of those traits and abilities. The blackmail, the oppression, the violent beatings, the many times he's been sent to the higher ups for his behavior, the many more times he preached his religion of revenge.

Alliances, betrayals, defeats.

And rage.

Always, always there was rage.

And despite all the chances for him to perhaps change his view, be able to see that not all faunus were aiming to destroy the humanity he championed, Cardin's rage persevered, every thunderous step he takes towards his goal of making the faunus pay.

So as _people like_ Velvet Scarlatina came into his view, or _heroes_ like Jaune Arc tried to stand up to him, Cardin only grew stronger with every time he was humbled, quieted or silenced, his diatribe, which glorifyingly and earsplittingly roared his manifesto to the masses, only served to make him stronger.

Eventually, with the decision to read, with the very moment he saw the page about the stones, and the very moment he realized his deceased mother had one lying around in a forgotten jewlery box, he became, finally, what he was always meant to be.

You see, for eons Cardin has been labeled as "racist", "brutish" and "mad". An abberation, **evil**.

But perhaps the truth is that Cardin is no more abberant than the grimm that slaughtered billions.

He is no more evil than a cancer cell.

He is no madder than his mother before him.

The sun burns.

Salem plots.

Branwens thief.

Ozpin judges.

Cardin **lives.** Cardin **denies**.

Cardin **wins**

~~Awaken~~

Cardin opened his eyes, and he swore the last thing he remembers is a shattering light. He felt water all around him, when he tried to stand upright, he realized he was in some ocean or sea of sorts, a vast expanse of black water, with white petals, a light red sky and a blaring light to his right, and a calming void in the left.

Cardin looked at his gauntlet, or rather lack thereof, the gauntlet itself was gone and the stones with it, all he had was the sword he made.

Cardin could hear faint whispers brushing upon him like a cold deathly wind, he could see white trees on odd plots of brown orbs, with shining branches of different colors, Cardin couldn't see a thing in the water, and couldn't understand why his heavy sword did not sink in it.

Regardless he swam towards the nearest tree, and upon touching it with his right hand visions began to pour in.

~~ To Weiss ~~

Weiss looked at the breathtaking sight before her, a light greater than its supposed god, and a cloak of darkness to consume its god if it ever came. And there stood a wall.

The wall was huge and jade. Emblazoned on it were symbols, and many parts of its design were what she could only describe as humanoid figures _absorbed to become part of_ the wall. Every now and then a bronze shine passed by, every now and then a shooting star of an unknown color would bounce off of it.

The time stone was gone, Weiss didn't know where she was, and there were unsettling voices that said things she couldn't hear, and if she did, could not understand.

The many faces on the structure were calm yet disturbing, she looks away and faces the light. Weiss immediately couldn't take it and shieldd herself, hissing a tiny bit before looking back at the barrier.

Weiss didn't know how tall the wall was, but it was certainly around a million meters, so tall and so wide that the edge was cloaked by the sheer volume of it. She would still wonder why she was here, up until now she was completely silent, both speechless and breathless at the sheer ominous amd cthonic majesty of what was before her.

Weiss slowly approached the wall, her soft tender hands extending forwards to touch said structure, only for her hand to be stopped by another hand.

Weiss immediately pulled her hand back, with a gasp she rushed backwards, and looked at who was beside her, it was a yellow hooded figure, floating in the air.

"What the... Who are you?!" Weiss demanded, finally she could speak, the dark weight she felt as she tried to touch the wall was now gone upon this person's mere touch, like an illusion broken with a wave of a hand.

"Hello, Weiss Schnee, I am the Ancient One" a womanly voice was the reply, the figure was a woman, said figure pulled down her cloak to reveal a thin bald lady, "It's best you do not touch The Absorption Wall".

"The.. Absorption Wall?" Weiss asks, she was mystified by this lady, she couldn't bring herself to trust her just yet, after all she doesn't know who she is, that and the other mysteries that had transpired today.

"The Absorption Wall, the very edge of our universe, absorbing _Remnants_ of a long shattered whole to make it whole once more" the lady explains, as she touches the wall, yet she was unabsorbed, "All those of remarkable integrity are not affected by the wall, but those that are are absorbed and become part of thr God Quarry".

"I don't even want to know what that is.." Weiss replies, "Look, I'm looking for a man named Ca-"

"Cardin Winchester, the ender of days" the Ancient One interrupts, "You have used the time stone to see how to defeat him, yes?"

"Yes, Me and my team are still on the process of undergoing that path, please, you have to help us, or else he will destroy the world!" Weiss tells the Ancient One, the Ancient One sighs as she stares deeper into Weiss' blue eyes, the Ancient One brings forth a circle of orange energy, and it opens a portal to another place.

"You have understood nothing at all, Ms. Schnee, you spite the same thing he spites yet you do not act the same he does" the Ancient One speaks to Weiss calmly, trying to get a point across.

"Well of course I don't, he's just some brute who-" Weiss was then silenced again, the dark weight crashing upon her shoulders.

"You still hate the faunus, you tolerate but you still hold the same view as him, only separate degrees, and you use his belief to justify yours" The Ancient One retorts as she walks towards the silenced girl, "Your foe is many, many things, racist, lover of genocide, self-obsessed and self-proclaimed champion of humanity, but if there is one thing he is not, it is a hypocrite"

The Ancient One touches Weiss' face, and she freezes still, "Destiny does not defy itself"

"When I told you only those of great integrity could survive the wall, you thought you could as well, did you not?" The Ancient One asked, rhetorically of course.

"A shame, really, but all of that aside, you must see what he plots" and with that the Ancient One brings Weiss through the portal.

••Portal••

The weight Weiss felt suddenly disappeared once more, and Weiss felt lighter than ever before, The Ancient One walked, not even looking back at her.

"What the hell was that?!" Weiss managed to speak out, she recomposed herself, dusting the nonexistent dust supposedly on her skirt off as she darted after her.

"The truth, it will allow you to succeed touching the Absorption Wall one day" The Ancient One replied, as calm as ever, Weiss was just about to reach out and grab her by the shoulder before realizing where she was.

Before her was a tree, a tree colored the brightest of ivory, with ebony leaves and what seemed to be noncorporeal orbs as fruit.

"We are now on the roots of **_Yggdrassil_** , the World Tree, here the roots of the universe spark to life a mighty trunk, and from it are branches, which are alternate timelines for what all Remnants become" The Ancient One explained, "Your task is to stop Cardin, well, first you must understand what is at stake"

"The faunus"

"It appears you did not look _further_ into the futures" the Ancient One says in a disappointed tone. "Do you know of The Big Bang, Miss Schnee?"

"The Big Bang? I'm sorry but no I don't"

"Long ago there was a lone planet in the void of chaos named **Midgard** , there both light and darkness coexisted, its inhabitants the gods that were making new elements day by day" The Ancient One told her, "When **Midgard** underwent war, it created a huge god wave across the multiverse, scattering both the primordial darkness.."

The Ancient One stared into the abyss.

"And the First Light" The Ancient One looked at the shining light in the distance.

"The wave tore the gods asunder, and turned the planet into seeds, which would eventually be this very tree" says The Ancient One, "I am one of the last few of the surviving gods, and I already see what your _friend_ aims to do the moment he had discovered this tree"

Weiss didn't utter a word, she could but she wouldn't dare right now, the tension rose between the two as The Ancient One locked eyes with Weiss once more.

"When Cardin collects all the stones and snaps his fingers, he will trigger a decimation that will chop down this very tree" Weiss began to hear the whispers as The Ancient One told her what would happen.

"And when that happens all of these worlds, the tree's fruit, will be blown away by the wind..."

" _The Whispers_..."

Weiss pieces it all together, "And when they reach the wall... They will become whole again, and.."

"Bingo"

"You'll destroy my world!!"

"Your world has ended **a centillion times and more** , as The Ancient One I've witnessed the end like a record, and it got old **very, very fast**. Finally there comes someone who is able to get his grubby hands on those stones and finally set things _right_."

"You **don't** know that!"

"I'm the **only** one who knows that, in the googol amount of worlds I've searched I never found even a single stone, now that I see it comes so close, I cannot afford to lose"

Weiss snarled, but before anything could happen, a sword stabs through Weiss's chest through her back.

Cardin stood behind her, Cardin kicks her down, unsheathing his sword from her corpse, Weiss looked at her murderer with fearful eyes.

Behind Cardin was a massive entity, purple and huge-helmeted.

" **Galactus** , fancy seeing you here" The Ancient One spoke.

"This Mad Titan will absolve the wrongs, I will be free of my ravenous curse soon" was all Galactus, eater of worlds, had to say.

They all watched as five shooting stars of different colors all entered into one orb, one world.

"That's the world you came from, if I remember, it's best you finish what you started"

Cardin nods.

Galactus carried Cardin to the top, putting him infront of the orb that is his world.

Cardin looks back at both of them, before jumping back into his own world.


End file.
